


Ахаха, единорожья аушка

by fromwonderland



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Romance, WTF Combat 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromwonderland/pseuds/fromwonderland
Summary: Хиджигиновое порно в сеттинге современного городского фентези.





	Ахаха, единорожья аушка

**Author's Note:**

> это типа тизер макси про Гинтоки-единорога, который я собираюсь написать уже почти три года

Не нужно было затягивать пьянку настолько допоздна, но прежде чем Хиджиката смог объяснить Гинтоки экономическую разницу между выигрышем козы и выигрышем автомобиля, утекло много саке. Дальше Хиджиката пытался объяснить условия задачи на пальцах, используя три пиалы и пятийеновую монетку, но их отобрала хозяйка, сказав, что азартным играм в баре не место.  
– То есть, я выбираю любую из трех дверей, в ответ ведущий показывает, что за одной из оставшихся выигрыша нет... По-моему, Хиджиката-кун, нет никакой разницы, мою дверь открывать, или менять выбор. Но я чую подвох.  
– Подвох есть. Но если я попробую объяснить математическую формулу, меня выгонят за попытку вызвать демона.  
Гинтоки смотрел на него странно. Скорее даже не на него, а куда-то ему за спину.  
– Да ты, кажется, уже.  
Хиджиката резко взбодрился. Не может быть. Демона он бы почуял заранее в любых обстоятельствах.  
Разумеется, это оказался не демон, но тоже ничего хорошего. В помещение вломился, преодолевая слабое сопротивление охранных амулетов, бродячий мононоке.  
– О, да ладно, – сказал Хиджиката, подхватывая ножны. – Почему мы никогда не можем просто посидеть без происшествий?  
– Законы жанра, – меланхолично предположил Гинтоки и налил себе еще. – Спорим на триста йен, он привяжется к тебе?  
– Да я бы с тобой даже на пять йен не поспорил.  
Хиджиката бросился на тварь. Крики, визги, топот, еще хорошо, что ему никто не попался под ноги. Ёкай был смердящей дрянью, потерявшей человеческий облик, но все еще оставался антропоморфен. Две ноги. Две руки... уже одна. Голова. Что у него из пасти лезет? Неважно. Пронзить сердце, отрубить голову, вот и все. Хиджиката застрял на сердце, вернее его меч застрял. Ёкай вцепился в него когтистой лапой и потянулся к Хиджикате пастью на полголовы с двумя рядами длинных тонких клыков, и вдруг застыл.  
Хиджиката моргнул. Сзади тварь обнял Гинтоки, крепко и ласково. Шепнул на ухо:  
– Спи.   
Мононоке тяжело моргнул, ослабил хватку, собрался что-то проговорить, и тогда Гинтоки добавил:   
– Спи сладко.  
И он заснул. Гинтоки оттащил его подальше, коснулся лба указательным пальцем и закончил:  
– Спи вечно.  
И сдул частички праха с кончика пальца.  
– Ну вот и все.  
Нежить упокаивали разными способами: сталью, серебром, осиной, водой, магией. Гинтоки мог упокоить что угодно одним словом. Ну, или пятью. Особо настырным мог спеть колыбельную. Последним Хиджиката не завидовал, однажды он слышал, как поет Гинтоки, и выжил только чудом.  
– Однажды этот фокус у тебя не сработает, – из чувства противоречия сказал Хиджиката.  
– На этот случай всегда остается старая добрая деревянная палка, – Гинтоки пожал плечами, указывая на свой меч, и, нетвердым шагом приблизившись к барной стойке, постучал по деревянной столешнице. – Эй, хозяюшка, кажется, мы только что спасли твою забегаловку от нехорошего. Ты не приютишь бесплатно на ночь двух добрых самураев?  
Хозяюшка приютила, а удостоверение Надзора в руке Хиджикаты и его красноречивый взгляд на угол с недокомплектом охранных амулетов помогли добыть еще выпивки. Хиджиката выудил из кармана несколько рябиновых веточек, Гинтоки пропустил пальцы сквозь серебристые кудряшки и кое-как связал веточки волосами в треугольник, который подвесили под потолком посреди зала.  
– С месяц продержится, – с сомнением сказал Хиджиката.   
– Да уж подольше, – пробурчал Гинтоки.  
– А потом, – не обращая на него внимания, громко продолжил Хиджиката. – Я бы рекомендовал вам обратиться к квалифицированному магу и своевременно продлять наговоры.  
– Пойдем уже, Хиджиката-кун. Ты выпил недостаточно, раз можешь такое выговорить.  
Номер был двухместный, с широким гостевым пространством, в самый раз, чтобы перед сном посидеть, выпить, поговорить. В дальних углах стояло по кровати. Гинтоки внимательно посмотрел на них, потом уселся за столик, принялся разливать выпивку.  
– Такие штуки только начали входить в моду, когда я последний раз был в Эдо.  
– Где-где? – выпив, переспросил Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки мгновение смотрел рассеянно. Моргнул. Потом подлил ему еще.  
– Здесь, в Токио. Давно это было.  
– Да ладно, – не поверил Хиджиката. – Сколько я с тобой знаком. Все это время ты ни разу не спал на кровати? Не может быть.  
– Я живу в центре Кабуки-чо, – гордо сказал Гинтоки. – Под крышей самой аутентичной средневековой забегаловки, какую только можно вообразить. Старуха подаст меня в качестве закуски, если я заикнусь хотя бы об ортопедическом матрасе. Зато мне удалось выторговать право на телевизор.  
В комнате было жарковато, и Гинтоки скинул юкату, оставшись в полурасстегнутой рубашке. Белоснежная ткань раскинулась вокруг, и он казался словно сидящим на облаке. Гинтоки заразительно-сладко потянулся, и Хиджиката тут же сам ощутил накопившуюся за день усталость.  
– По-моему, Хиджиката-кун, – томно сказал Гинтоки. – Я уже готов для высшей математики.  
– Самое тупое приглашение к сексу, какое только можно придумать, – оценил Хиджиката.  
Целовать Гинтоки было приятно. Сквозь вкус и запах саке пробились нотки чего-то фруктового.  
– Где ты здесь сладостей нажраться умудрился? – Хиджиката просовывал ладони за ворот рубашки, оглаживал шею, плечи, ключицы Гинтоки.  
– То же самое могу сказать тебе про сигареты. Ты же в последний раз днем курил, я сам видел. Ты Сигармэн, да?  
Как же он бесил. Невозможно просто так бесить. К черту эти сладости. Кудри Гинтоки на ощупь были мягкими, приятными. Хиджиката слегка помассировал его затылок. И потянул к себе. Гинтоки нравилось целоваться глубоко, и это был вызов. Языки сплетались, Гинтоки был увлечен, исследуя рот Хиджикаты, и тот успел одной рукой расстегнуть его рубашку, легко провести ладонью по груди, а потом выкрутить сосок.  
Гинтоки застонал ему в рот и в отместку сжал пальцы на ягодицах. Когда он успел засунуть руки в штаны Хиджикате?  
Хиджиката разорвал поцелуй. Гинтоки, внимательно глядя в глаза, принялся развязывать его шейный платок. И так и замер.  
– Что? – спросил Хиджиката.  
– Ты красивый, – сообщил Гинтоки, как само собой разумеющееся, и снова завозился с его одеждой. Китель, жилет, рубашка, а потом оставил их снимать Хиджикате и перешел ниже.  
О да, языком он владел мастерски. Языком, губами, да что же он творит, а. Гинтоки взял за щеку, потом вернулся к облизыванию, выводил на его члене узоры, все это было мокро, хорошо, а потом он снова взял в рот, расслабил глотку, уткнулся носом в пах, и стало просто невозможно. Хиджиката взял его руками за голову, провел по этим мягким волосам ладонями. И откинулся на локтях. Сказал:  
– Двигайся.  
И Гинтоки двинулся, раз другой, третий, нашел свой темп, и, конечно, это был не тот темп.  
– Быстрее. Гинтоки. Пожалуйста.  
Гинтоки протестующе замычал и остановился вовсе, Хиджиката рывком поднялся, но тот уже отстранился, одной рукой лениво ведя по его члену, другой расстегивая свою рубашку. Как же с ним было сложно.  
– Хочу на кровать, – сказал Гинтоки.   
– Она же узкая, – удивился Хиджиката.  
– Как же с тобой сложно, Хиджиката-кун. Давай на кровати, – тут же заныл Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката разозлился, вскочил на ноги, потянул на себя Гинтоки. Они оба чуть не повалились на пол, но тут Гинтоки взял курс на кровать, и они кое-как добрели туда. Хиджиката путался в штанах, Гинтоки был ощутимо пьянее и путался в собственных ногах.  
Хиджиката засунул руку в один карман, в другой, достал упаковку.  
– Ого, да у тебя все с собой, – поиграл бровями Гинтоки.  
– Не все, – сказал Хиджиката злорадно. – Смазки нет.  
– Будь со мной нежен, детка.  
– Ты говоришь это каждый раз.  
– Для меня каждый раз – как первый.  
– Прекрати меня смешить.  
Гинтоки был предельно расслаблен, штаны с него стягивать пришлось Хиджикате. Хиджиката зашел слишком далеко, чтобы у него упало при виде семейников с единорожками. Но ведь с единорожками!  
Гинтоки рассмеялся первым.  
– В самом деле, – ровно сказал Хиджиката, не в силах сдержать улыбки.  
И зажал Гинтоки рот. Тот улыбнулся прямо ему в ладонь и принялся активно ее облизывать, перешел к пальцам, указательному, среднему. Хиджиката потерялся в ощущениях и ослабил хватку. Гинтоки прижался губами к ложбинке между большим и указательным, прошелся кончиком слюнявого языка по подушечке большого пальца. Хиджикату тряхнуло, и он с подозрением взглянул на Гинтоки.  
– Нет, я не буду засовывать в тебя кисть.  
Гинтоки молча смотрел на него темными глазами.  
Хиджиката подготавливал его, надрачивал член, сам еще больше слюнявил руку, а когда принялся сосать головку, Гинтоки практически мурлыкал.  
Долго это безобразие продолжаться не могло. Хиджиката раскатал резинку, приставил член ко входу и вошел плавно, до упора. Мурлыканье перешло в стон.  
Гинтоки смотрел на него вальяжно.  
– Продолжай, Хиджиката-кун.  
И Хиджиката продолжил. Гинтоки вскоре перестал стонать и начал вскрикивать в такт толчкам, все громче и громче. Хватался кулаками за простынь, сучил ногами, и вскоре закинул их Хиджикате на талию. Того повело. Оперевшись локтями по обе стороны от головы Гинтоки, он наклонился к самому его уху и тихо сказал:  
– Что же ты всегда кричишь, а?  
– Так хорошооооо же, – объяснил Гинтоки на выдохе, наконец бросая простынь и обнимая его одной рукой за спину, другой – за шею. – Когда кричишь ты, я не жалуюсь.  
– Я не кричу, – возмутился Хиджиката.  
– Да-да, ты просто громко стонешь. Знаешь, так даже эротичнее. Может, мне тоже попробовать?  
– Давай. Пробуй, – хрипло приказал Хиджиката.  
И Гинтоки застонал, сначала громко, картинно, на пробу, потом чуть тише, но уже по настоящему, потом снова громче и громче, и когда он уже готов был снова закричать в голос, Хиджиката его поцеловал. Засунул язык глубоко в рот, как любил сам Гинтоки, ловил кончиком вибрацию горла, посреди языка фруктовую сладость, под ним собственный солоноватый вкус, и все это смешивалось с запахом саке, пота, секса. Хиджиката потерялся в собственном равномерном движении, а вскоре ослеп и оглох.  
А потом чихнул прямо в назойливые мягкие кудри.  
– Слезь с меня, туша, – тихо и довольно сказал Гинтоки.  
Сигареты нашлись в кармане штанов, не пришлось тащиться до кителя. Гинтоки, вопреки собственным словам, подполз ближе и облапил его.   
– Так что насчет высшей математики? – сонно спросил Гинтоки.  
– О, ками-сама, – выдохнул Хиджиката. – Тебе это действительно интересно?  
Гинтоки был самым чудесным и удивительным волшебным существом, что он встречал.


End file.
